Blissey
|} Blissey (Japanese: ハピナス Happinas) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship. It is the final form of . Biology Blissey has a large, ovoid body with a pink upper body and white lower body. It has hair-like curls on either side of its head. White, wing-like tufts grow from its hips and shoulders, creating the impression of a dress. Its stubby arms and feet are pink and lack any digits. A small, pink pouch on its belly holds a single egg, which brings feelings of happiness and makes a person pleasant and caring if ingested. Blissey can use its fluffy fur to sense sadness, and will rush to anyone feeling sad or ill and attempt to nurse him or her back to health. Its evolutionary line is the only one capable of learning . Blissey is a female-only species with no male counterpart. An , it is rarely seen in the wild. In the anime Major appearances Nurse Joy's Blissey first appeared in Ignorance is Blissey where she emerged as a friend of Jessie's from their time at Nursing School. Additionaly, Nurse Joys from Alola use Blissey as assistants in Pokémon Centers. Minor appearances A Blissey made a brief appearance in Tricks of the Trade and Power Play!. A Blissey appeared in SM004, during a fantasy. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Blissey debuted in Murkrow Row where she was seen as one of the Pokémon in Joey's bag after helped him get it back. A Blissey captured by and lent to for his Pike challenge appeared in the . With her high Special Defense and suitable nature, she served the boy well and, although she was eventually defeated, she had used to revitalize Emerald's Rapidash, by whose devastating the queen's was defeated and the match won. Cheryl has a Blissey which was used against Mira and her in VS. Lopunny. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} after obtaining National Pokédex}} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 17, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Echo Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!, Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 6}} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 115 Graucus Hall: Stage 493}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (Back Boss)}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Blissey|Japanese|PGL|10|November 19 to December 25, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Blissey}} |Global Link Blissey|Korean|PGL|10|January 19 to February 29, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Blissey}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5|†|'}} |Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10|*}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*|'}} |Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution holding |evo1= holding (Daytime) |no2=113 |name2=Chansey |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=242 |name3=Blissey |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Blissey has the highest base of all Pokémon, this also being the highest single base stat of all Pokémon. ** At 255, Blissey's base HP is the maximum value for a base stat. * Blissey has the highest base of all Pokémon. * Blissey shares its with . They are both known as the Happiness Pokémon. * Excluding and , Blissey and its evolutionary family have the most in-game items associated with them, with four: the , , , and . * Blissey has the highest base experience yield out of any Pokémon, with 608. Before Generation V, this figure was 255 and tied for first with , , and . ** Blissey is the only Pokémon whose base experience yield is higher than its base stat total. Origin Blissey appears to be based on a nurse, specifically sharing some physical similarities with Nurse Joy from the in both color and hair. Its tendency to carry eggs in a pouch is much like a or , but may also simply be based on a general concept of females and motherhood. Name origin Blissey is a combination of ''bliss (happiness) and the suffix ''-sey'' from , its pre-evolution. Happinas may be a corruption of happiness, or a combination of happiness and nurse. It may also involve 茄子 nasu ( ), referring to the egg theme of this evolutionary line. In other languages |fr=Leuphorie|frmeaning=From and |es=Blissey|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Heiteira|demeaning=From and |it=Blissey|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=해피너스 Happynus|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=幸福蛋 Xìngfúdàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Blessed egg" |hi=ब्लिसी Blissey|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Блисси Blissi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Nurse Joy's Blissey External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Heiteira fr:Leuphorie it:Blissey ja:ハピナス pl:Blissey zh:幸福蛋